Current directed drilling methods are based on drilling wells presenting a more and more horizontal departure. Because of friction between the drilling assembly and the borehole in slanted and horizontal areas, the horizontal departure is limited since it is not possible to transmit sufficient weight behind the tool.
A solid monoblock drilling tool is composed of two main parts: an internal part called “tool nose” whose drill cutters dig into the bottom of the drill hole, and an external part called “tool flank” whose drill cutters mainly dig into the walls of the drill hole. In particular, this invention deals with the cutting method of the cutting sub-structure that constitutes the tool flank. This invention also concerns the cutting sub-structure that makes the method application possible.